


Holiday Road

by maccabird_23



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: A: Mix you a drink., And the question was:, B: Drive you from Minnesota to Vancouver., C: Talk You Into Having A Threesome., D: Make You Believe That He's Possibly The Best Thing In the World., E: All Of The Above., If you were playing Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, M/M, Multi, The answer is E fool!, You Should Not Let Patrick Kane?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Tags and be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Road

     There were the kinds of hangover that Toews knew well. The ones where you woke up head pounding into the pillow, while you tried unsuccessfully to drown out the morning light. But this definitely wasn't that type of hangover.

     Jonny came to with a start, feeling a full body ache. It only took him a few painful seconds to realize that he had three major problems. He didn't know exactly where he was, whom he was with and possibly what day it was.

     Dealing with the first problem he looked around, squinting and glaring at the tiny dorm like room, hoping it would jog his rattled memory. He remembered going to a party for some friends who had just graduated from Shattuck St. Mary's. He’d been invited but hadn't wanted to go, reasoning that any college freshman that purposefully found themselves in the company of drunken high school kids must be a really sketchy type of guy, Matthew McConuaghey's character in Dazed and Confused type of creeper. It really shouldn't have surprised him that Oshie wanted to go. Making friends with the quintessential frat boy possibly spoke volumes about Jonny's personality. Maybe that he needed help, lots and lots of professional help.

      Side-eying the body to his right Toews decided to deal with his second problem. His entire right arm was pins and needles caused by the curly-haired blonde that was pinning him to the tiny twin bed and using him as a personal body pillow. But it wasn't the familiar bleached blond hair with horribly dark roots he was use to. Oshie had been a drunken, dead weight on Jonny many times before but the boy deep asleep on his right was at least twenty pounds lighter. His hair was darker and golden, smattering his forehead and falling over the slope of his cheekbone. It all drew attention to his red, flushed cupid lips and overwhelmingly drew a picture of someone who couldn't be any older sixteen. Yep, this definitely was not TJ Oshie.  

      And maybe if Jonny had been another person like one of those poets his college Lit Professor droned on and on about he would write a nonsensical verse about waking up next a debouched cupid. But Jonny wasn't any Ginsberg. Nope, he was actually quite a sane person. That being the case his first reaction was to panic and panic loudly.

      “Jesus Christ, please tell me that you’re legal.” Jonathan yelled to the passed out boy next to him and therefore had a mini heart attack when there was an answer just to the left of the blonde's shoulder.

      “Don't wake him up.” A familiar looking brunette whispered back, shushing with authority while he looked alertly around the room before zeroing his intense, brown-eyed gaze back to Toews. “If we get up, collect our clothes and leave without waking him up then we can both pretend that this never happened. Remember,” he commanded before slowly entangling himself from the blonde’s left arm that was thrown across his chest and then continuing his rant, “if you miss the net by a mile but there is no one there to see it than it never really happened.”

      Jonny felt his cheeks flush and heat up as he lifted the covers and took quick inventory. Yep, there were three naked bodies under those covers. But instead of giving into an all-consuming panic attack he just nodded and tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

      He botched enough shots in the privacy of his own outdoor ice rink to fully agree that this shit didn't have to leave this room. Being gay or experimenting wasn’t a big deal for most college kids, including Toews but being a gay hockey player who got drunk and had threesomes at high school parties two days before the draft was begging for a DeadSpin headline. And at that thought he looked back at the brunette who was untangling the discarded clothes on the floor. “What the fuck? Are you Sidney Crosby?”

      The older boy looked back at him whilst he jiggled himself into a pair of jeans sans underwear, junk swinging up before being covered by denim. He looked utterly betrayed by Toews question before sighing and rolling his eyes heavenward. “You were supposed to be too hung-over to recognize who I was.”

      Jonny sat up, stunned not even fully caring that he was rousing the blond next to him. He let out a few expletives before thinking to himself, “Holy shit, I just saw Sidney Crosby's junk.” Jonathan might have been quite a talented hockey player in his own right but it wasn't everyday you saw a hockey prodigy's junk flying a few feet away from your face let alone possibly have had a drunken, threesome with one.

      Sid's eyes danced back and forth from the blinking awake blond and then back to Jonny before hurriedly and blindly scouring the floor for any item of clothing and throwing it at Jonny’s face. “Get your ass in gear and put that on or so help me God I will smother you with your own stupidity.”

      Jonathan looked down at the item Sid had selected which were way too small boxer with, as Jonny squinted to take in the pattern, “Are these My Little Pony?”

      A sudden slap to the face was the first answer Jonathan got and the second was, “Oh my God! Can you two Canadian douche-heads shut the fuck up? My damn head is pounding and when I passed out I could swear I was south of that great, northern border.” The surprisingly deep voiced blond turned fully onto his back and was turning an accusing glare from Jonny to Sid.

     Both Jonathan and Sid froze, which would have been quite a hilarious time for anyone to walk in since Sid was still bare-chested and was in the middle of working a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sock onto his feet. Jonny was by far in a more embarrassing state of undress since he had barely managed to get the pony-patterned boxers up to his thighs.

     It was of course at that moment that someone did walk in and nope, it wasn't just someone. It was at least five some ones who happened to be carrying hockey sticks and ice skates.

    They didn't really seem to be amused and too be honest after about five second of the entire room being stunned into silence they seemed to have worked themselves over into being pissed, screaming and swinging of said hockey sticks.


End file.
